The last Haruno
by Holla20
Summary: Hinata goes crazy and kills Sakura out of jealousy. M for killing.
1. Chapter 1

The last Haruno 

_Chapter 1_

"Hey Sasuke, over here!" Sakura waved to Sasuke. The Uchiha frowned. "What do you want? I'm just here for the mission. I don't want to talk, I want to get started." He looked around. "Where's Naruto and Kakashi?"

"I don't know Sasuke, Naruto's usually never late."

"Hn, I see. Ohh, there he is." Naruto ran over to them. "Hey guys, I just had to try some ramen over at Ichiraku's, it was a free sample of some new stuff! It was sure good."

"Naruto, did you by any chance see Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shook his head. "No, I didn't Sakura."

*

One how later. 'Grrr~' "Naruto!"

"Sorry Sakura, but that sample was really small." Sakura frowned and then turned to Sasuke. "Umm, Sasuke, do you know where the little girls room is?"

"No I don't. But over there is a bush." He pointed to said bush. "WHAT!? Sasuke, I need a toilet, not a tree!"

"Fine. Suit yourself." Sakura huffed, then marched to the bushes. "I'll be right back. If Kakashi-sensei comes just tell him I'm running an errand." Sakura went into the bushes and made a nice seat out of twigs and rocks. But then CRACK!!! "Who's there?! Show yourself!" a person appeared, landing in front of Sakura. "It's only me Sakura." Kakashi held up his hands, trying to calm her down. "What are you doing out in the woods?" Kakashi didn't answer the question, he just started a new topic. "Did Sasuke turn you down again?"

"NO! I just needed to go to the bathroom. And if you don't mind, could you go to the bridge? I'll be there in a minute." Kakashi nodded. "Fine, but hurry up. You don't want to keep the others waiting." Kakashi left, whistling.

*

_Okay, focus Sakura, nothing is going to get you. _Grrrr. _Oh no!_ "H-hello? Is anyone there?" Sakura stood up. "Naruto, your lucky I'm done!" She thought it would be Naruto, he was always trying to spy on her. "Hehe, well Kakashi's at the bridge and told me to come and get you." They went back to the bridge.

_*_

"Okay guys the mission is...umm… there isn't one!" Kakashi whistled some more.

"What! Kakashi-sensei you mean to tell me that we have been waiting here for you for the last two hours?" Kakashi smile through his mask. "Yup, I just wanted to see if you guys and Hinata wanted to go out to eat." Kakashi took out his phone and called Hinata. "_Ring Ring Ring Hello? Oh hi Kakashi-sensei…ya! Of course I'll meet you guys at Ichiraku's!_

Kakashi hung up. "Okay guys, it's a go!"

*

Later at Ichiraku's. "Hey you guys I'm here!" Hinata appeared and took a seat. "Finally Hinata! What took you so long?" Hinata blushed and looked at the table. "W-well I…" "Never mind, lets just eat!" Sakura sat next to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, whats up girl?"

"Oh nothing much Sakura." Sakura looked closely at Hinata's face and smiled. "Are you trying to impress Naruto with make-up?" Hinata blushed. "Maybe a little bit…Is it to much?" Sakura shook her head. "Nope, its fine Hinata, now lets eat! Don't make a fool out of your self because your sitting next to Naruto." Sakura teased.

*

After they all finished eating Hinata invited Sakura over for tips on how to get Naruto to like her, since Naruto licked Sakura a lot. Sakura came over and Hinata lit the fireplace to keep them warm. "So Sakura, do you want to roast a marshmallow or a weenie?" Sakura took a marshmallow and leaned forward, putting the stick into the flames. Hinata then pushed Sakura into the flames as hard as she could. Sakura screamed, but the flames engulfed her helpless body.

*

"Finally your over with. Now I don't have to see your pretty face and big fat forehead any more!" Hinata closed the gate in front of the fireplace. "Hmm, flaming Sakura shish-kabob."

*

The next day Naruto asked where Sakura was. Under her breath Hinata said, " I burned her and shoved her ashes in her house by the stove so it looks like she killed herself." Naruto looked at Hinata. "Did you say something Hinata?"

"No Naruto-kun." Hinata kept her evil smile to herself. Naruto looked around again. "I wonder where she could be…"

---End of chapter 1---


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Naruto, come quick!" Naruto looked over and seen Sasuke running to him. "What is it now Sasuke, can't you see I'm eating?"

"It's Sakura." Naruto stopped eating the ramen in front of him. "I'm coming!" Naruto followed Sasuke. "Who did this?! Sasuke, was it you?!"

"No you idiot it wasn't me! Even if I do hate her I wouldn't burn her, maybe tease her or pull a prank but that's all."

"Okay, lets go tell Kakashi-sensei!"

*

"Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi-sensei! Somebody hurt Sakura!" Kakashi sighed. "Did Sasuke finally kill her?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "No I swear it wasn't me. It must have been some evil person." Kakashi understood. "Well okay, I'll go take a look." Everyone ran to where Sakura was. Except Sasuke, he didn't want to go see.

*

So Naruto and Kakashi ran to Sakura's House. Kakashi almost threw up, but stopped himself. "Naruto, you should of told me sooner."

"I tried but…"

"That's enough, let me take a look."

*

"Hmm…Yea…I think I got it." Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "What is it?" He looked away from Sakura. "She's…dead." Naruto stared at Kakashi, trying not to cry. "You have got to be kidding me! She cant be dead! Sakura come back! I'll marry you if I have to! Please be alive, your too young to die!" Sasuke came in and noticed a Naruto who was now crying. "We have to find out who did this." Kakashi agreed.

*

Later on that day a funeral was held. Everyone wore black and cried. But Hinata wore white and did not cry. She said hello to everyone and smiled at them. When she came by Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi she started her fake crying. She told the team that she was so sorry that Sakura and that she would gladly join their team to take her place. Naruto hugged Hinata and she gave a wicked grin at Kakashi and Sasuke.

*

Sasuke didn't understand that smile that looked the wicked witch of the west, but it was scary.

*

That night Sasuke went undercover to Hinata's house. Hinata was talking on the phone with Ino. Sasuke overheard that Hinata had killed Sakura and he listened more, hearing the whole story. In the morning he told Naruto and Kakashi everything. He had even gotten some on tape.

*

At 7:00 PM exactly the cops arrived at Hinata's house. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and two police stepped out of the car. They flashed a light at the house and called through a microphone. "Come out of the house with your hands up." They each pulled out a gun.

"We know you are the one who killed Sakura you sneaky little snake! And I even started to like you a little bit but now you can just forget that!" Naruto threw a rock at the house, but it missed. Hinata opened the door. "How do you know it was me Naruto!? Maybe it was Ino, or Sasuke!" Sasuke stepped forward. "We have a recording of you spilling it to Ino. "so we know you are the killer." Sasuke played the tape.

'_Hey Ino, guess what!? I just got rid of Sakura! Wanna know how I did it? Well I have my ways…Fine I'll tell you. After dinner with team seven I invited Sakura over for some advice about Naruto and I let her roast a marshmallow in the fireplace. And then I pushed that forehead girl in and closed the gate! Yea, I know I am the best! Well, bye!' _Everyone stared at Hinata, who stared right back. "There, your caught." the police rushed over to Hinata.

"Put your hands behind your back!" the cops put handcuffs on her and everyone sighed in relief. "Now your off to jail." The police took her away. Kakashi and Sasuke left, Naruto walking slowly behind them.

_I wish you were still here, Sakura…_

_---------Fin--------------  
_


End file.
